A Little Faith
by GillianLSteele
Summary: Written for a Fanfic Comp, A story between Augusta Longbottom and Albus Dumbledore, where he tries to convince Augusta to have a little faith in Neville


Neville Long bottom stood in front of the mirror staring. He was getting ready to go and visit his parents who had been tortured into insanity via the Cruciatus Curse and were currently residing in the Janus Thicky Ward at St Mungo's.

"Neville!" Came his grandmother's voice from downstairs shaking him out of his staring.

"Coming Gran." He said, not loud enough to be heard. He looked at himself once more in the mirror and sighed as he headed downstairs and into the main room.

"Neville! Are you r... Oh here you are. Alright well then, we best be off." She said sharply as they stepped into the Floo and yelled out for St Mungo's as the green flames erupted and in an instant they were gone.

Arriving a few minutes later Neville and his Gran stepped out of the Floo into the main atrium as they passed the front desk and was greeted by name by the young witch.

"Going to see you parents Neville?" She smiled softly as he nodded and smiled awkwardly as Mrs Longbottom smiled as she ushered Neville forward and they continued their journey upto the ward and arrived a few minutes later.

"I'll be just over here." She said as she took a seat and watched Neville walk over to his son and daughter in law who were sat together. Neville smiled.

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad. It's me Neville" He said as his parents turned to look at him blankly before turning back to their game.

Neville looked at his Gran who looked at him and ushered him with her head to sit down as he turned back and pulled out a chair and sat down. As he did his father handed him the dice and smiled.

"Thanks dad." He said softly. He took a deep breath as he began to speak.

"I'm going off to Hogwarts soon." He said as his parents sat shifting softly from side to side. "I'm scared mum, what if I'm not good enough? I can't even do accidental magic. Sometimes I think I should have just been a squib, it's completely embarrassing, Gran tells me all the time that I'm not good enough, I'll never live up to..." He stopped as he felt a hand cover his own and look over to his mother who was looking at him. He stared at her, seeing if she knew who he was.

"Mum? Mum, it's me Neville." He said as he hoped for the response he had always hoped for, some recognition from his parents.

"Are you lost?" She asked. "I've never seen you here before." She said as she stared with a confused expression on her face, before she jumped out of her chair.

"Help! He's lost, the little boy is lost." She yelled at the top of her lungs and pointed at Neville as he father stayed seated and kept playing with the game.

One of the medi-witches on the ward came over to calm Alice down. "It's alright dear, thank you for telling me, why don't you go and draw a picture okay."

"Okay." She said as she got up and walked away from Neville, not even realising she had walked away from her only son.

"I'm sorry about that dear." Said the medi-witch who was escorting him back.

"I just thought they might remember...she touched me like she used too.." He whispered as his sentence trailed off.

"I know dear, they have good days and bad." He said as he returned to his grandmother's side.

"What happened?" She asked sternly.

"Nothing, I just thought that mum..."

"Alice was just having a bad day that's all Augusta." Smiled the medi-witch as Neville shot her a look thanking her as they headed out of the ward and back to the home they shared.

"I expect Professor Dumbledore to arrive soon after we get home; we have important things to discuss Neville, best to be outside when he arrives."

Neville nodded and mumbled. "Yes gran." He said as they headed home.

Professor Dumbledore sat across from Augusta Longbottom in her small home as she watched her Grandson Neville tend to the magical plants in the garden

"I'm just worried Albus. He only had small sparks of magic, he seems to want be out there with the plants then to learn read a book or learn about magic people might think he should have been a...

"Turns out to be what Augusta?" He queried as his eyes drifted to Neville.

"His parents were brilliant wizards Albus you know this, you knew what Frank and Alice were like. He's got a lot to live upto."

Albus smiled with a twinkle in his eye as his gazed out into the garden before his eyes settled back onto Augusta. "Ah Augusta I believe that Neville will do just fine."

"And what if he doesn't Albus, what if he never becomes.."

"Frank?" Said Albus cutting her off.

"I don't I want him to be Frank Albus, I know he never will be."

"I don't think you do Augusta." Said Albus as he stood and walked over to the window as Augusta walked over and stood beside him.

"Have faith in him Augusta. You will see great things from him one day; he will make you, his parents proud." He said as he smiled as he turned and headed out of the living room and too the Floo leaving Augusta staring at her grandson.

 _ **Hey Guys, this is a story for fanfiction comp, hope you enjoy! Remember to give it a review!**_


End file.
